1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method, apparatus and system for touch screen processing. More specifically, to a level shifting of common mode voltage from input to output for capacitive feedback transimpedance amplifier
2. Description of the Related Art
In a touch screen's amplifier configuration, the input of amplifier is capacitive. However, the amplifier configuration is required to be held at DC voltage different than output of the amplifier. As a result, a lot of DC current is wasted, which is inefficient, or another analog stage of amplifier is required, which comes at a cost of adding another source of noise to the system and its associated complexity.
Therefore, there is a need to hold the DC voltage without the extra stage or wasted DC power.